1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and more specifically it relates to a hiker board game system for efficiently providing a challenging and fast paced game in which players may follow alternate paths around the board during game play. A carrying case for the game board is also described herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Board games have been around for years and are a popular past time for many families and groups of individuals allowing for healthy interaction between the individuals. However, many classic board games require lengthy playing times and have been replayed over and over many times. Players generally follow the same route in the same direction of play each time they play the board game. The repetitious play of the board games and the lengthy duration of each game play cause these board games to be very tedious and monotonous. In addition, in many board games, artwork is nonexistent or minimal further adding to the monotonous play of the board games.
Recently, many computer games have replaced classic board games. Computer games often times isolate players, especially children, which can reduce their interaction with families and friends. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved hiker board game system for efficiently providing a challenging and fast paced game in which players may follow alternate paths around the board during game play.